1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for transferring data between system and storage in a shared buffer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a network backup environment, a client system may backup data in a storage device and coordinate the backup with a backup server. For instance, the International Business Machines (“IBM”®) Tivoli® Storage Manager product provides software for a client and server systems to backup client data. (IBM and Tivoli are registered trademarks of IBM). The client machine may include multiple program components that process data being transferred between an application in the client and a storage device. Each component reads data from a buffer used by a previous component and then performs a memory copy operation to copy the data to a buffer allocated to the component. As part of processing the data as the data is being passed among the component allocated buffers, the program components may add header information to the data. A program component may read the data from a previous component' a buffer, process the data, add a new header to the data, and then write this data and new header to the buffer allocated to the component. The next program component in the chain of components processing the data may do the same.